Moving In
by FrancescaG88
Summary: As she unpacked and cleaned up everything, he watched from a distance…She was so dazzled with her thoughts that their closeness went unnoticed by her, causing her to 'almost' fall off the stool.


**Yay! The first complete one-shot!**

**Please review! :D**

**Dedicated to: GhibliGirl91 /**

_Summary__: As she unpacked and cleaned up everything, he watched from a distance…She was so dazzled with her thoughts that their closeness went unnoticed by her, causing her to 'almost' fall off the stool. _

_Rated__: M_

**WARNING:Lemon, explicit content!**

**Disclaimer: Because if I owned Bleach it would an 18+ rated series ^o^**

**W~w~w~w**

There. She had just finished installing the first massive encyclopedia volumes on the top shelf in her new living room. Well not hers, _theirs. _They were actually moving in together into this huge house. She wasn't sure about this big change of life plans in the beginning but after a bit of whining from her lover she finally agreed. She still had doubts though. Not that she didn't love Ichigo Kurosaki with every particle of her entire body, because they both knew she did. No. her anxiety about this situation came from her faraway but ever so present past, in which she fell in love too quickly and ended up crying, glooming and wishing she was dead. But now with Ichigo things were different. He loved her in every possible angle, aspect and way. And it felt all so good, so dazzling, so perfect…she was so afraid it could be only a dream that could be easily destroyed with a single pinch of her skin.

She looked outside through the glass of her huge floor to ceiling window. The back garden was going to be amazing once she took care of it. There was a lot of space for her to create her perfect little world. For her, for Ichigo and for…well they still hadn't talk about the baby issue. His father was desperate for grandchild but she didn't feel like it was the right time. Not just yet. Because well…her orange head of a boyfriend still hadn't asked her to marry him. One more reason for her to be feeling so unsure about all this, on her already big enough list. But she expected his proposal to be soon. He couldn't wait forever could he?

Rukia let her worries and fears walk away and creep themselves on the depths of her busy mind and looked at the high shelf. She picked another volume from the heavy encyclopedia and climbed up the stool to put it on its awaited place.

W~w~w~w

Ichigo was staring at her from their living room entrance. She was so caught up within her thoughts that his presence went completely undiscovered by her senses. She was using these tiny shorts that shown her delectable legs combined with an old and slightly baggy t-shirt. There were bits of dry dark yellow paint covering her clothing since they had passed the whole morning giving their walls a new life and her raven locks were tied up in a messy bum of hair. He felt so lucky. After looking outside the living room's window she went back to work and climbed up the stool.

She had to stretch herself completely even though the three legged wood piece had already given her a considerable height. As she did her t-shirt went up revealing her lower back and the sides of her curvy hips as well as her sinfully delicious thighs which he slowly appreciated with his hungry eyes. He felt his heart beat increase and a shiver ran his body. He started to walk silently towards her.

_Lucky indeed…_

W~w~w~w

Her hand moved to one of her thighs so as to scratch a sudden itch. But her hand was quickly grabbed and the itch replaced by a wet feeling. She gasped when his teeth made a red mark on her soft milky skin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she gave him an angry look for almost making her fall off the bench.

"Skin tasting" he chuckled against her leg sending her shivers up her body.

"Shouldn't you be unpacking the infinite boxes spread all over like me?" She tried to focus on her previous task successfully ignoring Ichigo's passionate ministrations. Unfortunately for her he kept on and though she was starting to melt inside she still refused to give in temptation. She knew it would tick him off. And it sure did. He slipped a hand underneath her t-shirt palming her supple breasts causing her to flinch and giving him an opening. He took advantage and picked her up in his arms, threw her onto the still plasticized sofa while she shouted "Ichigo!"

"You can scream all you want baby, the house is too big for the neighbors to hear" he told her as he remembered the mornings after their most busy nights at his apartment when they found some post its stuck on the front door with pleas from all the rest of the building to keep it down. But now his crammed tiny little studio was for sale and they were moving in. And they had been so busy with the moving that he didn't have any time to satisfy those animalistic needs of his. Even at night they were too tired to have fun, they just fell to sleep before they could say goodnight. He knew Rukia could cope with the lack of it for three days. He, on the other hand, certainly couldn't! His body wasn't able to function straight with all the pressure in his groin all the bloody time. He was going to have his satisfaction now, though.

"It's only been three days and you miss me already?" Rukia laughed while her breathing started to quicken once Ichigo wrapped her legs around him and applied pressure onto her.

"Is it a crime?" his tongue and teeth determined to make some damage on her neck.

"M-maybe…" she was completely loosing it. She thought she didn't need it that bad and everything was under full control, but Ichigo still had barely touched her and she was already dripping for him.

"You sure?" she felt his smirk on her collar bone and the vibrations of his voice hit her like soft waves of audible pleasure. She couldn't take it anymore. Her hands that were resting on her sides grabbed his fiery hair and pulled him down to her, crushing his lips against hers. Rukia's tongue ravished his mouth and she let out a desperate moan when he didn't respond to her need. Instead, Ichigo pulled away from her and got up leaving her panting, wet and frustrated on the sofa staring at him totally dumfounded. He didn't look at her and started to walk away. Her eyes followed him into the kitchen. Trembling so much that her knees gave out at her first try, the petit woman crawled slowly until she reached the kitchen's door frame and supported herself on it so as to successfully rise on her feet and peek curiously into the division. Once she managed to find enough balance a familiar body tackled her to the ground. She tried to swing her hand back in order to slap him but he had been a step ahead and cuffed her before she reacted.

"SERIOUSLY ICHIGO?" She was furious, blushing hard. First he left her completely open and waiting for him and then he tackled her and cuffed her. She knew what he was trying to pull. He was getting in control because he loved to see her like that, at his disposal and with no chance to retaliate. There was no worst thing for her than to let Ichigo control her because that was her roll, she wanted to be on top, but so did he, making this fight for leadership a permanent situation in their relationship. Next thing she would do after he did what he wanted to do to her would be to buy a freaking taser…she would tame him on way or another.

"Why are you like this?" he pushed a finger inside her and she convulsed slightly underneath him. He stroked her insides a bit more and suddenly stopped when she let out such a violent moan that he had to unzip his pants to relieve the restraining feeling. While trying to catch her breath, Rukia moved her feet to his exposed erection which flinched at the abrupt stimulation.

"No" He said sternly and positioned both her feet on his lower back fitting him between her legs but not entering yet. It was driving her insane she felt teasing her with his tip.

"Ichigo…" she mewled. Ichigo ripped her old t-shirt exposing her braless perky breasts. While his strong hands kept her hips so she wouldn't impale herself on him his mouth dove to her belly button, scrapping and licking up her stomach until reaching her already hard nipples. He sucked on one first and just bit the second hard. Her hips were trying inch closer to him but his fingers were latching her butt to the floor impeding any move. She could no longer open her eyes such was the painful pleasure of delaying her release. She had tears forming on her thick lashes and her bottom lip was white from her biting it. Another moan, a frantic need to control her breath, a convulsion that made her push her breasts into his mouth even further.

"Ichi…Ichigo…Ichigo!" she was begging already but he still wasn't happy.

"What is it?" he asked has both pride and anticipation graced his features.

"P-Please" her hands were clawing each other.

"Please what?" he was teasing her so badly…

"Fuck me, please, fuck me!" she yelled in one take of oxygen.

He went directly to her lips while he plunged himself into her. She threw her cuffed wrists around his neck to pull him closer to her and screamed loudly into his mouth as he grunted back just as passionately and wildly. He pulled himself out and pushed in, thrusting constantly gaining speed with each assault. He gasped for air and she moaned loudly and at the same rhythm he entered her, pulling his hair and scratching his scalp. He grunted has he felt her getting tighter and tighter around him and he moved his hands to the back of her knees to get in deeper and hit that point near her cervix. When he did she parted her lips but produced no sound only when her body convulsed recklessly did she moan and panted as loud as she possibly could. Ichigo, taking no more, spilled himself into her and his grunts echoed throughout the house's mostly naked rooms. He then fell on top of her a silly grin covering his face. She was still abusively panting and he pulled her closer to his embrace planting butterfly kisses and playful licks on her face and neck keeping him inside her.

"You trying to kill me…that's the only possible explanation" her tired tone made him chuckle as they both closed their sleepy lids and let themselves rest on the middle of their kitchen's floor.

**W~w~w~w**

**So how about it?**

**A bit rushed up maybe? :/**

**Maybe it is rushed up but I a sudden inspiration and so I wrote more than 1,000 words in an hour…really non-stop!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It's so simple and quick…I just need opinions xD **

**Thanks :3**


End file.
